


En algún lejano rincón

by Shameblack



Series: Como no ser amigo de un asesino [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Crack friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Menciones de suicidio, NO LO SE, Navidad es deprimente, Wade y Bucky son amigos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade está sobrio, las cajas lo odian, Bucky tiene un 24 y navidad es deprimente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En algún lejano rincón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Free-eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Free-eyes).
  * Inspired by [Interesting Party Guests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112332) by [CrimesOfADeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool). 



> Escrito para el prompt de "Wade está sobrio, las cajas lo odian, Bucky tiene un 24 y navidad es deprimente" y dedicado para la cabrona que me puso dicho prompt <3 Maja, gracias por el beteo, ruv u:)
> 
> Realmente el primer borrador fue escrito el pasado 27 de diciembre -por ahí-, pero la versión final fue terminada y beteada por la hermosa free-eyes hasta hace unos dos días, así que por eso el retraso en el contexto. 
> 
> La idea/ganas de escribir sobre ellos fue dada por [CrimesOfADeadpool](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool) y su fanfic [Interesting Party Guests](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4112332) , donde la idea de que Wade y Bucky fueran amigos me llenó el corazón, así que hice lo único que una fangirl puede hacer: crear un fanwork. 
> 
>  
> 
> Para fines del fanfiction:  
> {Caja blanca} {White Box}  
> [Caja amarilla] [Yellow Box]

El vidrio de la ventana está estrellado justo por una esquina por la cual Wade se encuentra mirando hacia la calle, que se sumerge en un silencio impropio de estas fechas. Hace calor, y afuera en las banquetas hay un montón de papeles tirados, el remanente de los cuetes que los niños estallaron hace menos de dos horas. Tiene una pistola en la mano y su brazo está recargado en una mesa de madera vieja que ha tenido mejores días.

No sabe exactamente qué está esperando, su misión ya fue terminada y el cliente ya depositó el dinero en la cuenta. No le agrada aceptar trabajos de mafiosos mexicanos, porque los narcotraficantes son muy sucios y es bastante fastidioso lidiar con rencores viejos –aunque por lo que sabe, en ese tipo de negocios, suyos también, el odio tiene fecha de vencimiento-, pero la paga era buena, y siempre le agrada quedar bien con un cartel fuerte como el de Sinaloa. No hay problema en ello. Pero aún así no puede sacarse de la cabeza el sentimiento de culpa que tiene.

Nunca le ha interesado saber el pasado de sus víctimas, porque eso solo hace las cosas más difíciles, y por lo que sabe debido a experiencias previas, cualquier narco que esté suficientemente arriba en la jerarquía goza de tener familia, así que no le sorprendería saber que el cabrón al que le voló la cabeza cinco horas atrás tuviera esposa e hijos. Y en realidad ese no es el problema –nunca lo ha sido, dinero es dinero, aunque esté manchado en sangre-, pero dejar a unos bastardos huérfanos en navidad no le suena tan bien.  « _Mira qué dejo Santa debajo del árbol, es la cabeza cercenada de tu padre_ ».

_[Suena como a nuestras navidades]_

_{Solo que por lo general, la cabeza es la nuestra}_

Suspira cansado y deja la pistola sobre la mesa, extrañando la textura de la cacha contra su palma y el peso en su mano. Se levanta y va hacia el frigobar, lo único medianamente decente de la habitación que funciona sin muchos problemas. Solo le quedan dos cervezas, y sabe que eso no es ni un cuarto de lo que necesita para ponerse borracho y honestamente, es lo único que podría animarle un poco más la noche. Podría ir a comprar a algún lado, pero la sola idea le da pereza y en el fondo de su mente, una insana repulsión. Pensar en todas las familias festejando le deja un hueco en el pecho. Puta navidad.

Abre el botellín con la ayuda de un cuchillo y regresa a su sitio al borde de la ventana, pero ahora se limita a quedarse de pie e ir consumiendo la cerveza en tragos largos y desabridos. Le gusta pasar las fiestas en México, porque todo es tan diferente que remotamente algo que pueda ver ahí le recuerda a su propio hogar, a tiempos cuando la vida era injusta pero él simplemente no lo sabía. Todos sus recuerdos están bañados en nieve, en fríos crueles y gritos ahogados en cuatro paredes. Aquí solo hay un rumor de ruido opacado por los cuartos, y un calor asfixiante, que incluso él encuentra ajeno a esas fechas, pero que por ahora le permite diferenciar con bastante claridad las cosas.

Piensa que podría darse un balazo, tomar la calibre veintidós y apretar el gatillo, sentir el metal contra su sien y olvidarse de todo; pero considera aún más deprimente suicidarse en navidad cuando todos los vecinos decidieron cantar el karaoke y parece que nadie podría estar mejor. Las voces en su cabeza no han dejado de hablarle, pero hacia un rato que consiguió no escucharlas, y confundirlas con el mismo ruido externo. Si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente sus sesos ya estarían desparramados sobre la pared y el suelo.

Da pasos hacia atrás hasta que el reverso de sus rodillas topan con la cama y se sienta, aún contemplando la imagen fría y vacía de la calle, con la luz mercurial titilante y los pedazos de periódico dispersados en todo el pavimento, como los trozos de papel de envoltura de regalos que los niños dejan por ahí cuando los abren. No que a él alguna vez le haya pasado, joder que lo único que recibía en navidad eran golpes y una que otra quemadura de cigarro, pero no es un imbécil y ha visto películas y se siente más patético ahora pensando en ello que con la idea de darse un tiro.

_[Patético es como nuestro segundo nombre]_

_{En realidad es Winston}_

_[El punto es que somos mediocres]_

—Ay que joderse—gruñe antes de dar otro trago a la botella.

A lo lejos escucha cuatro tiros, que rompen con la armonía de la noche.

La puerta del cuarto chirría y está incluso apuntando con su revólver favorito antes que respirar. Aún tiene el botellín en la mano y la máscara le cubre solo hasta la mitad de la cara. Igualmente la imagen enfrente de él es inquietante, porque esperaba muchas otras cosas, pero no al puto Soldado del Invierno en la entrada de su cuarto con dos paquetes de cervezas en las manos. Wade baja la pistola y se voltea de nuevo a la ventana. Podría hacer muchas preguntas, pero no tiene sentido porque no le van a contestar, además que ya hay más cerveza.

Escucha los pasos y la puerta del frigobar abrirse. Luego ve por la periferia la figura de Bucky recortada contra el horrible tapiz verde y viejo del cuarto, de pie mirando también por la ventana, como si hubiera algo interesante ahí.

—Hace calor—dice como para romper el silencio, pero el hombre a su lado se limita a encogerse de hombros antes de darle un trago a su cerveza. Wade suspira y se termina su botella, para luego dejarla rodar por el suelo, sin importarle realmente. Escucha el vidrio moverse por el piso hasta que un ‘clink’ le indica que topo con algo que le hizo detener.

Poco a poco es más difícil concentrarse en no escuchar nada en particular, y termina sentado, con los codos sobre sus piernas y las manos sosteniéndole la cabeza. La veintidós sigue en la misma mesa junto a la ventana y cada vez es más fácil darle forma a la idea de hacer entrar una bala en su cráneo, solo por diversión, solo para que todo el puto mundo se calle y dejen de recordarle lo solo que está.

_{Ya lo recuerdas, ¿no es así?}_

_[No tu puta infancia, todos sabemos que eso fue mierda]_

Y lo fue. Joder, cómo odia recordarlo. Las tardes frías, las noches peores. Su madre consumiéndose y su padre perdiéndose. Buscar la primera salida para ya no regresar. Enlistarse en el ejército, lo que en aquel momento pareció la única opción.

_{Pero Vanessa…}_

_[Ella era tibia, dulce… y una perra malagradecida también]_

_{Al final te dejó}_

Vanessa, que sufrió por él, y se alejó. Ahora lo comprende, aunque en realidad cree que siempre lo hizo. Las cosas no estaban destinadas para ellos, incluso si él así lo había querido. Ambos se habían lastimado tanto, era ridículo. Pero era el paraíso también.

_{Todos te dejan, eventualmente.}_

_[Vanessa, Terry…]_

_{Terry}_

—Basta—se aprieta la cabeza con los dedos, como si pudiera ponerle un freno a las voces, a los recuerdos de tiempos mejores que nunca van a regresar. Al mundo, a su puta vida.

_{Terry, por quien intentaste ser mejor y mira cómo salió. Qué de bueno tuviste con ello. Igual ella se fue con otro}_

Ella había sido como un pedazo de cielo en su mierda de vida. La amaba tanto, la extrañaba tanto…

_[Quizá fue tu asquerosa cara]_

_{O tu asquerosa alma. Somos feos por fuera y aún peor por dentro, y ella tuvo el tiempo suficiente de descubrirlo}_

_[Y estas navidades no son como eran a su lado. Estás solo en un motel de mierda en México]_

_{Sirviendo de futura bolsa de boxeo de un asesino ruso con problemas amorosos}_

_[Sigues igual de solo que antes]_

_{Quizá aún más}_

_[¿Por qué no te haces un favor?]_

_{¿Por qué no nos haces un favor?}_

Siente algo frío contra sus dedos y levanta tan rápido la cabeza que escucha su cuello tronar, y enfrente de él está James, tendiéndole una lata de cerveza con su mano humana, mientras con la otra sostiene la suya.

—Gracias —le dice en un susurro con voz ronca y rasposa. Le quita la lata de las manos y la contempla por un buen rato.

—Estabas hablando solo—le dice James, quien luego se sienta a un lado de él en la cama y no dice nada más.

—Hablaba con las voces en mi cabeza. Me gustaría poder matarlas. Pero lo he intentado. No mueren—dice antes de abrir la cerveza y darle un trago, que le recorre helado la garganta y le hace toser un poco.

Piensa si James sabe sobre ello, no sobre su locura –que lo sabe, Wade se lo ha dicho en comentarios esporádicos, y ha sido testigo de sus múltiples conversaciones consigo mismo-, pero sobre ellas. Sobre Vanessa, con su piel de zafiro y su cabello de luna; sobre Terry y su sonrisa ligera, sus ojos amables, el rojo en su alma; sobre la Muerte, el cómo siempre regresa a ella aunque no lo quiera. Se pregunta si es que sabe lo que ha ocurrido, si se hace a la idea. Si ha investigado, pero que joder, que no, que no lo haya hecho, porque nada es bueno, porque los archivos mienten, porque ellos no conocen ni la mitad de la verdad -porque ellos no estuvieron ahí, ellos no cargaron el cadáver de Vanessa ni la vieron partir -, pero ni siquiera él podría decirle eso. No aún, porque le cuesta, porque es difícil sacar ese tipo de cosas en compañía y siempre ha sentido que sólo lo vuelven más débil –más humano, quizá-.

Cuando se decide por voltear la cara, se percata que James ni siquiera le mira, pero adquiere la misma posición que él. Wade podría preguntarle algo, hablar sin decir nada –como usualmente pasa entre ellos-, pero le es difícil pensar en las cosas, y tiene tantas ganas de nada que prefiere no hacerlo, prefiere guardarse todo y ya. Se decide a concentrarse en su cerveza y en respirar, en los vecinos que no saben cantar y no en volver a sentir la cacha de su pistola, en el cañón contra su quijada –en ninguna de _ellas_ , en nada del pasado-.

Toma el revólver –que había dejado a un lado de su pierna sobre la cama- y se lo da a James, « _Quítamelo de encima_ » y éste no hace preguntas, solo le mira serio y le quita el arma de entre los dedos y se la guarda en la chaqueta. « _Haz el favor de no suicidarte cuando estoy aquí_ » le dice sereno el muy cabrón, y Wade se ríe amargo, porque es menos indignante que ponerse a llorar.

_{Pero siempre lloras. Aquí, no dejas de hacerlo}_

Se recuesta sobre su espalda y pone la lata sobre su estómago, el aluminio frío contra la tela de su traje. Pasa una mano por detrás de su cabeza y contempla desde su posición la espalda de James, cubierta en una chaqueta de cuero negra, encorvado hacia delante y con los hombros gachos. Se decide que es más fácil concentrarse en el, que es mejor, porque si finge que realmente está interesado en algo, eventualmente lo estará.

—¿Cómo terminaste en México? –-le pregunta en ruso, porque sabe que muchas veces es la única manera en que James le puede contestar. Hablarle en inglés es arriesgado, una que otra ocasión terminó con su cráneo fracturado y los ochenta kilos de James envuelto en furia  gritándole desde arriba azotándolo contra el piso. Ruso, por lo general, es más seguro.

—Trabajo—escucha su voz ronca contestar, y luego en un tono más bajo añadir:—, luego te seguí.

—Dices las cosas más románticas—James voltea a verlo con los ojos entre cerrados y las cejas juntas, luego solo sacude la cabeza.

—¿Te fue bien con los mexicanos?

Wade suspira sonoro y mira la lata de cerveza sobre su abdomen subir y bajar con su respiración. Incluso pareciera que fue hace años lo ocurrido hacía unas cuantas horas.

—Creo que acabo de dejar a otros niños huérfanos, así que sí, diría que bien.

Se quedan en silencio un rato más, que va desde que escuchan otro paquete de cuetes tronar en la calle hasta que los vecinos de al lado deciden que es suficiente karaoke y la noche entra en una verdadera calma. El calor comienza a disiparse un poco y la noche se vuelve una manta serena.

James se recuesta a su lado, con las manos entrecruzadas sobre su estómago y la mirada fija en el techo. Wade en cambio le mira a él, su perfil y sus ojos, que van de un lado a otro y atrapan más tristeza de la que Wade podría creer.

—Steve no ha dejado de buscarme. SHIELD tampoco, supongo.

—¿Te sorprende?

—No sé qué me hace. No quiero verlo—le responde en cambio, luego voltea a verlo también—, pero quiero algo así como encontrarme con él, pero luego quiero ahorcarle, no lo sé.

—Steve es la única razón por la cual dirías más de cinco palabras—se ríe, y gira la cara porque Wade tiene suficiente con las voces gritándole e insultándole, como para soportar también la mirada triste y perdida de James. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que así sería como iba a resultar su vida, no se lo hubiera creído—. ¿Por qué no simplemente te das por vencido y vas por él? Joder, siempre pareces extrañarlo, incluso en tus malos ratos.

—No soy el mismo.

—Seguro que él tampoco—se pasa la mano por la cara para quitarse la máscara y rascarse los ojos. Por un segundo la habitación se ve diferente, luego todo regresa a la normalidad—. Es navidad, alguna de esta mierda de propaganda de estar juntos debería de ayudarte a aclarar las cosas para que dejes de parecer bambi al que le acaban de matar a su mamá y vayas a dejarte caer en las manos del Capitán.

—A veces odio recordarlo todo. Quizá sería más fácil simplemente no hacerlo.

—¿Y seguir siendo un títere asesino?

—Me ahorraría este tipo de problemas.

—Cuando ya no sé qué hacer, meterme una bala siempre parece una buena opción—medita en voz alta, volviendo a extrañar la sensación de una pistola en su mano.

—Debes de dejar de hacer eso.

Wade voltea y tiene enfrente la mirada turbia de James, con el ceño menos fruncido y algo parecido a la preocupación. Wade no puede morir, no hay porqué preocuparse. El suicidio solo es temporal, igual que el dolor, así que no hay motivo para esa cara. Pero James siempre frunce el ceño cuando surge el tema, y a Wade le fastidia. No ha pasado tantas veces –solo dos, una en Rusia y otra en Kenya- pero James realmente se lo toma muy personal, y ambas veces luego de despertar ahí ha estado James, con su mirada malhumorada y algo parecido a un reproche en su cara. Le gustaría poder regresar y saber cómo llegaron a eso, a esa extraña confianza y pseudo-amistad. El primer encuentro que tuvieron fue muy breve, James lo miro, pelearon por diez segundos y luego le reventó la cabeza contra un muro de concreto. La segunda vez fue unas horas después, y la mirada de sorpresa de James al verlo vivo de nuevo fue invaluable. Luego le cortó un brazo y la cabeza. Tuvo que pasar más de un año para que volvieran a verse, esta vez como aliados y James solo le apuñaló dos veces.

Entre diferentes encuentros, más miembros amputados y balas disparadas, Wade se ganó el reconocimiento de James como para que éste se aprendiera su nombre –Deadpool, no Wade, porque siempre llevaba el traje y la máscara puesta y eso es lo que él es en esas circunstancias, un mercenario y ya-. Luego sucedió aquello en Múnich, y Wade ayudó a James y las cosas se establecieron un poco más. Y entre eso y esto, hay una laguna mental en la cual Wade no podía saber cómo habían brincado del asesinato y mutilación, a las pláticas serenas en la madrugada. O a James siguiéndolo hasta México en navidad.

—Recuerdas que no puedo morir, ¿verdad?

No le responde, en cambio vuelve a girar la cara para volver a mirar el techo, como si algo en él fuera más interesante que Wade. A veces ocurre, él dice algo como eso y James se queda callado, y no vuelve a hablar, solo se limita a estar –y existir, respirar, hacer sus funciones biológicas- a su lado, como si todo lo demás fuera despreciable.

Desde hacía un tiempo que James había ido recogiendo los pedazos de su mente e iba recordando esas pequeñas cosas de su pasado, como el nombre de su madre, y Steve. Éste último siendo más problemático. Wade jamás le había llamado Bucky, porque para Wade, El Soldado del Invierno no era Bucky Barnes, el mejor amigo del Capitán América, sino un asesino de Hydra que lo había asesinado más de un par de veces. Luego de reconocerlo y llamarlo Bucky, decidió no volver a hacerlo para evitar muertes por estrangulamiento o de otra índole. Así que había sido sencillo sólo llamarlo James, porque James no era un detonante de nada, y James era inocuo en los labios de Wade –no en los de Steve, jamás nada de Steve es inofensivo-. Igual que el ruso. Siempre mantiene las cosas ligeras.

Y James es taciturno, no habla y si es más sencillo, acuchilla a Wade. Pero desde que inició el problema de Steve reconociendo a Bucky y James contrayendo una confusión sentimental de los huevos, las cosas habían sido más retorcidas que antes, las pesadillas más recurrentes y el dolor un conocido más cercano. Capitán América es el puto ídolo de Wade, pero en referencia a James lo odia, más que nada porque éste último siempre se llena de tristeza los ojos y se vuelve un cúmulo de inestabilidad que por algún motivo piensa es buena idea pegarse a Wade –y probablemente sí, porque él no puede morir por más que James lo asfixie o le prenda fuego, por más balas o cortes que le den-. Y así había sucedido. La primera vez que James recordó todo le dio tres balazos a Wade en el pecho y uno –de remate- en la cabeza. Se había despertado con el rostro de James quebrado en confusión y dolor, y Wade había tenido que escucharle a medias y calmarle a base de golpes y otra pelea que terminó con sus dos piernas fracturadas.

Esto de ahora es más de lo mismo, solo que sin la violencia.

Pero Wade es bueno para no hacer caso de las cosas, para ignorarlas y dejarlas ir, y si James necesita eso, se lo dará. Si necesita a alguien a su lado, que se limite a respirar y estarse fijo, él lo será. Por ahora, las voces se han calmado y las ganas de morir ya no están tan fuertes –pero siempre están ahí, son una constante en ese tipo de días, tan calmados y silenciosos-, y escuchar la respiración de James secundada por la suya le hace sentirse tranquilo.

—Feliz Navidad, James.

No hay respuesta, solo el ruido de afuera colándose entre las rendijas. Ya está amaneciendo, y Wade solo puede esperar por otro día, por algo más que esto. Para que ya no haya más mierda como ésta.

Quizá, en algún momento. En alguna otra vida.

*

Al mediodía Wade sale a comprar algo de comer, dejando a James recostado en la cama, con las manos vueltas puños suaves y las facciones más serenas. Se lo graba en la memoria, porque cree que es la primera vez que le ve así, que parece que no hay tanto peso en sus hombros y que Wade se permite pensar que él ayudó de algún modo.

Cuando regresa James ya no está, y lo único que lo recibe es la habitación desolada y monocromática. El revólver está encima de la cama sobre la almohada. Sabe lo que significa, porque no necesita de una nota para comprender que James confía en que no hará nada estúpido, que ése no se convertirá en un día más para morir, porque fue el propio James quién se lo pidió y Wade sabe respetar ese tipo de cosas.

Aún así, al ver el arma en la cama, tiene que hacer un acopio de fuerza para tragarse las palabras y las ganas frustradas de la despedida que nunca se efectuó. Sigue siendo extraño lo mucho que le cuesta desapegarse de ese tipo de cosas, las que no valen la pena.

Wade sale de la habitación, con mochila en mano y un boleto con destino a Nueva York. La comida sigue caliente sobre la mesa, y el revólver en la almohada. Total, no piensa necesitarlo.

 

 

-Aún-.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado. Es ridículo lo mucho que me emocioné con este one-shot, y más porque tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacer una serie, donde cada one-shot o drabble sea sobre la amistad de Wade y Bucky (en verdad que es absurdo lo mucho que me gusta la idea). 
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer:)


End file.
